Current Java® 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE®) servers are designed to host multiple independent application units (“applications”). One expected benefit of such a managed environment is the application isolation it can provide, such that resource problems (like unexpected excessive memory usage) in one application does not affect other deployed applications. All trademarks and trade names are properties of their respective owners.